Today, end user devices (such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, or notebook computer) sign up for one or more mutually exclusive service plans (e.g., text messages, voice, or data) before being allowed to use an access network. The service plans usually are either pre-paid or post-pay. Depending on which service plans a user subscribes, a cost of using the access network can vary. The access network determines whether the requested use is for the mutually exclusive categories of text messages, voice, or data. Once the appropriate service plan is determined, the access network can use a policy of the service plan to determine the cost for the use. However, a user is limited to selecting one service plan from each of these three mutually exclusive categories, and thus the user is limited in selecting how he/she wants to use the access network. For example, a user cannot select multiple data plans for various data services to customize an end user device's use of the access network.
The configuration of the access network to implement a particular service plan is also very difficult. For example, to create a service plan for data services, employees of the carrier that operate the access network will discuss basic attributes of the plan (e.g., whether to charge by MB or to be unlimited), and the cost of the plan. Then, an employee will enter into a network device the policy to track use of the access network (e.g., if the former is chosen) for end user devices that subscribe to the particular data plan. An employee also enters a policy into another network device for allowing end user devices that subscribe to the data plan to use the access network. This cumbersome process makes the design of the service plan rigid, time-consuming, and prone to errors, thereby taking a long time to complete and have users begin selecting the data plan for their data services.
The foregoing example of trends and issues is intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the art will become apparent to those of skill in the relevant art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.